


I Could Listen To You For Hours

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: FitzHunter + Glancing at Lips
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: As We Drabble Along [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Could Listen To You For Hours

Fitz always got excited when he talked about science. His whole face would light up and his eyes would burn bright like a blue-hot flame. And often he talked with his hands, making gestures that reflected whatever chemical reaction or explosion or magnetic pull he was talking about. Sometimes he’d pace back and forth about the room, the hands added to it all, and he’d pause to emphasize a point. Hunter could watch it for hours. Sometimes the science side of it could be a bit out there for him to keep track of, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy listening to it. But as fun as it was to watch Fitz walk in circles about a room like he was paving out a race track in the floor and gesticulate like he was conducting an orchestra, Hunter’s eyes often drew to the same spot.

“And so if I use a concentrated dose then I think it could double the stopping power,” he finished, flinging his hands out to his sides so that they hit his legs with a thud. Fitz gave him a curious look, his brows drawing together and his eyes narrowing. “Hunter? What, why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Wh--”

Fitz did this every time and Hunter had to try not to shake his head when he did so. After so long together, he had learned the easiest way to show Fitz what he was doing. So as he always did, he cut him off with a kiss. 


End file.
